User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silverwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 18:04, July 4, 2011 You can do the same things as the other wiki here. We need to fix the siggies here. If you have any sugestions about this wiki feel free to tell me. Firestream is the other admin here. Icewish 18:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing, I dont know. I think Spottedstar know's though. Do you mind asking her, I'm a little busy right now. Icewish 18:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Spread the word about this wiki! We need more users. Icewish 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will do that right away. Yes you can. We cant start making chararts untill we get the blanks. Can you help make some. Sundawn made a warrior blank!!! Soon project charart will get started. Icewish 19:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will add you right away. Icewish 17:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) All finished. Icewish 17:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) where'd you get the pic? Here is wat were are saying in the pic Me: Stop killing our cats! You: No it wasn't us,we lost cats too! Do you expect me to believe such lies!! Then you lunge at me and then I kick you off and try to scratch your face! :3 01:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) O.K! Can you help get rid of the gray dots on the blanks. Also, can you make some blanks just incase on Sundawn's blanks we cant get rid of the dots. Thanks for wanting to help, Icewish 16:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you want to be the healer of the tribe of falling leaves? Icewish 16:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll be your apprentice. Icewish 18:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop joining and leaving and joining and leaving over and over again!!! Its annoying!!! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 23:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :P can I be a kit-mother in your tribe? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 23:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes its fine. You dont really need to tell me these things you know. Icewish 00:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker! Have you made any chararts yet? I'm making one for Brambleclaw and Silverstream. Go to chat,I'm on now! I'm so lonely!! :"( <--- Double Tear [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 14:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Which message? The one with frowns or you saying "I am here." I hope I didn't hurt your feeling when I said I couldn't trust you,I don't like it when people are annoying and keep on coming back and forth [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 15:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Silverwhisker, for your firts apprentice asignment on this wiki make me a gray she-cat warrior with Green eyes. Bye, Icewish 19:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker, all you need to do for the charart is get the paint bucket tool on microsoft paint and fill in the blank with gray and then add the shading. I'm not quite sure what you are doing. Hi Silverwhisker! How do you take out the white background on the cat? I tried to do what you do but it doesn't work.Can you tell me how to make those pictures with the cats?? [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 17:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT THX!! ^_^ wat? this is wat it looks like when i do it,also i used paint because it won't let me upload the other pic of this on the wiki [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 17:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker,I saw your message about being Moonstrike's apprentice and yes you may,but Moonstar isn't Moonstrike,she's Blue Spark a friend of mine. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 05:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Silverwhisker! ¶Icewish¶ 14:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I will add you right away! ¶Icewish¶ 15:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what is it? You people say there's noting wrong with LOOOWiki, but no one is active anymore. you're all on other wikis like Warrior Cat Clans Rp Wiki and Warriors Cats Fanfiction Wiki, why are those Wiki's better than this one? Seriously, Just tell me what's wrong with LOOOWiki and I'll fix it. IF there's nothing wrong with this Wiki, why aren't you coming here anymore? If it's the fact that's no one else is here, then more people should come here. If more people don't start coming around here anymore, I'm going to have to close LOOOWiki down.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar Hi Silver, can you wright more on the page Shellstar. Maby you could wright a short story about her or something like that. And I think you should make up your own mate in Oceanclan, if you dont want to, you can ask around for users to make their cat your mate, but it might sound a little strange. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 15:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Skyclan's Greatest Warrior Hi Silverwhisker, do you mind reading what I have for Skyclan's Greatest Warrior? I know its not finished, and my other fanfics are not either. But still, I like for people to give constructive critisim about my work. It's O.K if you dont want to, ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks. why does my siggi not work? Can I choose a mentor for Pricklepaw? Prickl ar:D 23:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey i made a charart for Mapleleaf. I was bored. Spottedpelt34 01:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K then, but your cat still looks messed up. Can you send me another one so I can make sure. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey i making a Gathering pic for each clan. Im making Oceanclan first. I made Shellstar a charar Spottedpelt34 23:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I think Spottedpelt or I can start teaching you how to make chararts. Chose who you want your mentor to be and wright back. P.S. Is there any way to get your computer fixed so the pictures are not pixlated? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) rp Would you please give Pricklepaw and I are warrior names now in Riverclan rp? name is Dapplefrost pricklepaw doesn't care. 21:58, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Blank Silverwhisker, tell me what you think of this apprentice blank I made (Go into as much detail as you can): ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Great! If Spottedpelt CBA's it, I'll post it on project charart as our new apprentice/to-be blank. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I wont forget. For your project, send me a solid gray cat.(Any eye clor, any rank, and any gender) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You need to add the shadeing on pixlr.com to ytour charart. And no, we do not have any elder blanks. :( ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 18:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tell me hwta you think about this elder blank I made: Perfect! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker, would you like to continue your training with me or Spottedpelt on project charart? ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The code is: Your question goes here. A. (Put your awnser here) B. (Same as A) C. (Keep going as long as you want to) Type this code in on source mode. And you can make Stormclan, but do you want them to live alone or with another clan? ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) rp Can you rp more than one cat in each clan?? Leafster u should add Fuzzytail on riverclan's page than. Leafster Riverclan RP Hi Silverwhisker, I need to talk to you about the Riverclan RP. I saw many comments from you and Sweetflower that were not exacly the most pleasant things to say. Please, I am asking you two to calm down before this gets any worse. Roleplaying is for fun, not for areguements over silly little things. Besides, it is more fun and entertaining if user's cats show animosity or agression to other cats. Roleplaying is like a story, and stories need fights and areguements If there is none, is it truly worth reading? Now I am not telling you two to continue on fighting, but please, it's just a game, not real life. Remember, strife solves nothing, it just makes it worse. I hope you can understand, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) pic Could you get me a pic for loudeagle? he is a light brown tabby with green eyes. Pricklestar Thank you could you also get one for Birdcatcher of are you busy? Birdcatcher is a gingery orange tabby with white paws and under-belly with bright leaf-green eyes. Pricklestar Thank you it`s great. I looked yesterday and couldn`t find any ones that were as good as this. Pricklestar Hey can you join my wiki please. *Warriors Cats RP and Fanfic Wiki Spottedpelt34 01:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker, It's just a fanfiction, it's not the end of the world. Calm yourself down. You have refused to let me right freely because you don't want them to be named a certain way and such. I can change it, but you need to stop bothering me about this. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Silverwhisker, I didn't read you comments on the Tiger's Tale page before I wrote the message above. Thanks for understanding :) ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 23:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silver! Firestream contacted me saying that she would no longer be on this wiki. I would like you to be the new admin sence you are one of the most experenced users on this wiki! Tell me if you do or do not want to be admin. See you later, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 13:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You are now and admin! The only rules for adminship is: 1. Don't let it get to your head 2. Dont ban anyone without my permission. 3. Have fun! Bye, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 19:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Make a silver tabby she-cat! ♥Icewish♥ 00:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) No, dont make the charart bigger! I messes up the pixles, and I want all the chararts about the same size (To look more formal). What you need to do is make the stripes a little smaller and dont make them cris-cross as much. Can you try again and send it to me? ♥Icewish♥ 16:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silver, I got my eyes dialated today, so I cant cretice your charart today. (And if my spellings worse than normal, you know why) ♥Icewish♥ 00:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) fanfic we should plan the plot together also we should make the alligence together, for hurricanestar's life and lightbird's mother. Prickl ar:D 13:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) got it. after the battle is hurricanekit born? Prickl ar:D 20:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silverwhisker, can your read Voices for me? I just want to make sure you think everything is O.K in terms of what I wright about Wolfblizzard and Avalanchstorm. ♥Icewish♥ 22:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how to adopt a wiki. Go and see if you can ask Spottedstar, she's adpoted before. ♥Icewish♥ 22:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC)